


The Lag

by Merlioske



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's been patient. he's been forgiving and what not. but c'mon, woman, how much do you expect a guy to take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the Lagging commence

**Author's Note:**

> welp, let's just say...this needed to happen, okay? it just did...  
> i got no excuses really... except, i really, really like to see Shin suffer..? Kumiko too..?  
> i'm a horrible being, i know...

It’s already been five years since he graduated from Shiroken. His years in university were also already over (it turned out that when he really wanted something, he could study well enough to jump a year…or two…). He’s even proven to Yamaguchi that what they’ve been doing these last five years could actually be called dating, and she had finally accepted that. Kuroda family has long since considered him one of their own, with the whole ‘Young Master Red Lion’ thing and what not. He spent most of his time over there already and it looked like he lived there more than he did at home. And it was fine. The only thing not fine, was the constant nagging. She nagged him whenever she got a chance – about going home, about staying away about not talking nonsense about being their lawyer… but still, every time he asked, she went out with him; some nights, she would even allow him to spend the night. And yet, Shin wasn’t happy. It just wasn’t enough anymore. Once he’d realized that, young master decided it was time he took matters into his own hands and changed the situation.  
She was on a break, when her phone rang.  
“I see you still remember your old schedule, Sawada.” Shin rolled his eyes at her greeting.  
“More like, I just know yours by heart.” He commented and could swear he felt her go crimson.  
“W-w-what crap are you babbling, Sawada?!” she shrieked and was about to launch into one of her rants, if not for his interruption.  
“Listen, Yankumi, it’s Friday.” That shut her up.  
“Yeah, so..?” she asked quietly and Shin smirked. God help him but even after all these years, getting her all embarrassed only made him think she’s cute.  
“So I was thinking. Why don’t we go out to dinner tonight?” giving her a brief moment to think about it, he continued. “Pick you up at 8? Dress nice, yeah?”  
“Wha.. why would… yeah, fine. I’ll see you tonight.” Shin smiled fondly at her tone and made all the women around him on the street swoon.  
“Yeah, you will… oh and Yankumi?”  
“Hmm?” she asked, propping the phone with her shoulder and mixing some milk into her coffee.  
“I love you.” her spluttering and the sound of something crashing made him laugh and shake his head. “thank god some things just never change…” he muttered before going into the courtroom.  
(…)  
“Ooooh, Oujo, where are you going all dressed-up like that?” turning around, Kumiko tossed a worried glance at the mirror.  
“You think it’s too much, Tetsu? I mean, he did ask me to dress up, but now I’m thinking I’m a bit over-dressed for a simple dinner…” Tetsu snickered and effectively shut her up. “What?”  
“You’re babbling, Oujo.” He told her and she blushed, but her blush was replaced with a smile when he put his meaty arm on her shoulder and finished. “You look amazing. Young m- I mean, Shin-san will be blown away.” She thanked him and went out, where Shin was already waiting for her. She felt his eyes roam all over her as she approached and fought down another blush. It was still hard for her sometimes to think of him as her b…b…b…boyfriend.   
“You look…”he waited until she met his eyes, “simply stunning.” He finished, pulling her close to him and giving a soft brush of his lips over hers that could just slide as a simple greeting and not thread into the ‘kissing’ territory. She had a lot of rules about his touching her in any way, but hey, five years and a guy learns how to use his loopholes.  
“Not so bad yourself.” She returned taking him in. Shin gave her a smile and led the way to his car.  
After a quick drive, they got out and entered a French restaurant called “Le Petit Lapin” that during all of their years together, had become something they referred to as ‘their-place’.   
“Monsieur Sawada, Mademoiselle Yamaguchi.” Greeted them François, their regular waiter.  
“Bonsoir, Fran.” They greeted him back and followed him to their table. While they were walking, Kumiko leaned towards Shin.  
“Where is he taking us? Our usual table is not this way.” Shin slid his arm around her slim waist and kissed her hair lightly.  
“Never you mind that. We’re getting a different table tonight that’s all.”  
“Wh..” she began, but their reached the lift then and she was getting just too confused to ask anything else. After a ride to the top floor, François bowed to them and left while Shin took his date to the only table on the floor. After pulling out a chair for her and sitting down himself, Shin mentally prepared himself for the avalanche of questions that were no doubts coming his way in three…two… “Why are we here? Why’s there only one table here? What’s with the atmosphere here tonight, all the candles, dimmed light, that music? What’s going on here, Sawada?” After he was sure that she was done, Shin steeled himself and took her hand in his, expression all pensive. Then he raised his eyes to look at her and… the words he was sure he was going to say simply froze in his mouth.  
“N..never mind that, I guess that our usual table simply wasn’t available tonight, is all… anyhow, how was your day?” Shin felt like he could smack himself over the head with a brick or something. ‘Damned coward, that’s what you are…’ he thought to himself while she got sidetracked by his question and honestly started telling him about her day.   
“…and then they not only dared to defy me, Shouji actually threw his book at me and that’s when…” he watched her all animated and smiling, even though she was complaining about them and he put his head on his hand and simply watched her in silence, his other hand rubbing absentminded circles on her wrist. “…and so I told them that there was no way in hell that was ever going to… Sawada are you even listening to me?” she asked sounding a bit hurt. Shin looked at the woman in front of him and realized he would be an idiot if he didn’t manage to get the words that needed to get out, out. Taking one last deep breath, he locked their eyes together and gave her a weary smile.  
“How long have we been together? Kumiko gave him a look of disbelief.  
“Random much tonight, Sawada?” Shin chuckled and shook his head.  
“Five years I reckon. Isn’t that weird? It feels more like an eternity…”  
“Hey…what’s that supposed to…” she started, trying to pull her hand free of his grasp, only to realize there was no way she could do it without tossing him out of the chair.  
“And you know what I’ve realized recently?” he continued ignoring her attempt to interrupt him flawlessly. “I realized that I want to spend all of my eternities with you.” At that she stopped her struggling and froze. Then she looked closer into his eyes and her eyes widened; when they darted towards the door Shin gave an irritated sigh. “No, you are not leaving. The doors are locked and this is the twentieth floor, for god’s sake. So, you are not escaping and you have no way to avoid this. So just sit tight and listen would you?” at her reluctant nod, Shin let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding and continued. “I love you. I will love you forever. And I want you. Also forever. I know that you’re not completely indifferent towards me as well, so no point in denying that at least…” he smirked when she was about to say something and then shut her mouth and simply pouted. “But, knowing you, I know that you need time to digest all this.” He took out a small velvet box out of his pocket and slid it towards her with one finger. “For example, what would you say if I gave you, let’s say, five seconds?” at her terrified silence, his smirk increased. “Five minutes? Hours?” he sighed and shook his head. “Well, I suppose I should have expected this. No way you would manage to respond given so little time, right? So how about I give you a week? ‘till midnight next Friday. At that time, I’ll be here, waiting for you. If you decide to accept me, put it on when you come. Kumiko,” he added with his face completely serious, “no matter what your decision is, I will stay as you family’s lawyer, so rest assured on that. However…” and Shin’s face went completely blank and void of any emotion, “if you decide not to come, we are done. We’re over.” And with that he sighed, stood up, kissed her lightly on the forehead and left without another word. Good five minutes later Kumiko Yamaguchi blinked.  
“…w-what just happen?” the sound of the little box opening rang loudly in the otherwise silent room. “oh…oh boy…” the young woman breathed when she saw the ring lying inside, it was simple – nothing too extravagant or elaborate, nothing – she noted impressed – that would cause difficulties while fighting, and yet, Kumiko could have sworn she had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. The young woman gulped, even she, as slow as she usually was in situations like this, understood quite clearly – she was in trouble.   
Saturday   
“Oujo! Dinner!” Tetsu sighed, there was no response.   
“She still ain’t responding?” Minoru came up to Tetsu, face all screwed up in concern. Tetsu only shook his head sadly.  
Sunday  
“Kumiko-chaaaaan!~~ tis time to eat, come on doooown!~~” Tetsu and Minoru were spying from the corridor as Kyo-san tried to coarse their young Oujo out of her room. She didn’t respond, leaving the young Waka in tears.  
Monday  
“Yan-ku-mi!” Shouji, one of her students tried once again to get her to refocus. All efforts in vain, the class simply shrugged her weirdness of and left the classroom. Their teacher didn’t notice.  
Tuesday  
“Um…Yamaguchi-san, are you…feeling alright?” Fujiyama-sensei asked, when she noticed the other female teacher pouring coffee into a cup for longer than a few minutes, thus making a miniscule flood to break out over the coffee table. At the blank stare she was given, Fujiyama-sensei knew there was something seriously wrong with her friend.  
Wednesday  
Sawatari-san was practically cheering aloud. His worst nemesis was completely out of it, why, just today he had seen her walking shoeless down the path out of the school. And the best part was – the school wasn’t even out yet! Sawatari-san was positively joyous, not too long now, before the bald idiot (read - the school’s director) will have to let her go! Joyous, joyous day indeed.  
Thursday  
“Yamaguchi-sensei? Yamaguchi-sensei! YAMAGUCHI-SENSEI!” Shirakawa-san finally hollered, hoping to catch the young woman’s attention that way. She flinched, before turning to him and in turn making him flinch. Poor thing looked like she had just come back from a war – she had dark circles under her blood-shot eyes, her hair was in need of some serious washing, as was her uniform. She was missing one sock and she had one outside, one inside shoe on. The always-cheerful director sighed and shook his head. “Yamaguchi-sensei, please, take a few days of. They’ll do you good. I’ll ask Fujiyama-sensei to escort you home, okay?” After a while, she gave him a slow nod and wobbled into the general direction of teacher’s lounge, leaving the director wondering what on earth could have happened.  
Friday  
“She still sleepin’?” Kyotaro asked Kuma, who was, at the moment, on guard at her door.  
“Yeah, haven’t heard a peep from her room since she came back yesterday. “Don’t worry, waka, I’ll let you know as soon as she wakes up.”  
“Hn… you better make sure you d-..” their conversation was interrupted by a loud bang, followed immediately by loud cursing, coming from inside the room.  
“O-ojo?” Kuma tried, pressing his ear to the door and then almost got his head split in two, by the door suddenly being slammed opened by a completely disheveled Kumiko.  
“O-ojo..?” tried Kyo this time. Kumiko snapped her blood-shot eyes towards him before bellowing.  
“WHAT TIME IS IT?”  
“Quarter to eleven pm?” Kuma told her, already wincing in advance.  
“…and…the day?” she asked, somehow losing all her spirit. Kuma dared a glance to Kyotaro, hoping for support, but seeing as his superior just stood there, frozen at how quickly their beloved girl’s mood changed, he sighed and answered.  
“It’s Friday, Oujo, why?” she seemed to shrink even more.  
“Oh…i…see…” Kyotaro, unable to stand this weird behavior of hers any longer, decided to take a stand and find out what the hell had her acting completely like a different person.  
“Kumiko-chan…” he started gently, placing his hands on her shoulders. “What’s going on? Why don’t you tell big brother what’s been bothering you, m?” Kumiko raised her teary eyes towards the older male and seeing the concern and worry for her in his gaze, broke down.  
“TisSawadaheithinkproposedandithinkihaveuntiltodaytoreplyandidon’tknowwhattodoandithinkireallylovehimKyoohwhattodooooooooooooooooo…” neither Kyo, nor Kuma really got any of that apart from the ‘Sawada’ part.  
“Um…so, this has to do with the young master Red Lion then?” Kyotaro asked in confirmation and after a fervent nodding and some unintelligible mumbling from Kumiko, he nodded. “I see… What I think you should do, my dear…” however, before he managed to share his pearls of wisdom, Minoru came rushing in and interrupted them.  
“Oujo! Someone, called Shouji is on the line, yelling something about a fight and unequal numbers and…” and Kumiko had already run of, towards the closest phone.  
“Well,” Kyotaro concluded with a smile, “at least she’s moving again.”  
“…where?...there are HOW many of them?.... and you..?... they have what now???... now that ain’t fair, now is it… do not move you idghit. And do NOT call the cops, moron. Ye, ye, imma comin’. Stay put.” And with that, she jumped into her track-suit and ran off, yelling something about ‘kickin’ the bastards’ asses, for attackin’ her lovely baby students.’ Kyotaro sniffled.  
“I’m so proud of her…”  
Three and a lil’ hours later  
“…and that makes the last one…” Kumiko grinned, finishing stocking up the bad guys into a neat pile. Shouji, who was one of the few still managing to stand, came up to her with an awed expression.  
“Yamaguchi… how did you..?” she only laughed at that and patted his cheek only a bit too hard.  
“No need to thank me, Shouji, ma dear, no need to thank me. Just… do not take on opponents that you cannot beat anymore, ye?” Shouji nodded fervently and Kumiko hn‘ed. “We really should take care of your friends now... they still need to go to the hospital and…” and then she paled so bad, Shouji actually freaked out and started yelling that ‘all the fighting finally caught up with her and OH THE HORROR she’ll die and they’ll be responsible…’ “Shouji…” he stopped yelling when she addressed him.  
“Yes, Yamaguchi-sensei?” he asked all too respectfully.  
“W-what time is it…?”  
“Two thirty-five am, why?“ he said and then waved a hand before her eyes, because his teacher‘s eyes went blank. “Yamaguchi-sensei…?”  
‘…so I’ll give you until midnight next Friday… midnight next Friday… midnight…’ was all Kumiko Yamaguchi could hear at that moment.  
“No. no no no no no no no no…” she mumbled as she started to run.  
“Yamaguchi-sensei..?” Shouji asked completely baffled. “What about my friends’ hospitalization?”   
“You’ll have to take care of it yourself, Shouji, I believe in ya!” she tossed over her shoulder without slowing one bit and was out of his sight in seconds.  
“One crazy chick, that woman is…” Shouji mumbled under his breath and resigned to taking all ten of his classmates to the hospital.  
There were no lights light in „Le Petit Lapin” when she arrived. It was closed.   
“Oh…no…” Kumiko breathed, noting absentmindedly that she was saying ‘no’ way too often today and that wasn’t like her at all. She raised her head, trying to see any sign of life in the twentieth floor’s window, but it was still as well. “I…was delayed. He has to understand that, right? I mean… it’s not my fault I’m late, I was planning on commin’, I just…got…delayed… students…” she mumbled as she turned around and went back home step by step.


	2. The Lagging's improving... or not..?

...Ring...ring...ring…

"Hello. You have reached Sawada Shin. I am unable to take this call at the moment, but if you leave your contact information I will call you back. Thank you."

Kyotaro was actively biting his lip. He was obviously worried. His little Kumiko-chan had spent whole weekend running from home to somewhere (which, he presumed had to be Sawada's apartment) and back; not to mention that she never let go of her phone and kept on dialing a number she obviously kept on speed-dial.

"Hello. You have…"

"ARGH!" Kyotaro flinched, when his little girl threw her phone into a wall and after watching it burst into pieces broke down in tears and slammed shut her door to continue wallowing in peace.

"That's it. That kid's gone quite too far with this." The young boss growled lighting up a cigarette, grabbing his sun glasses and his bad-ass yakuza lookin' coat and leaving the house in determined strides.

"Hello. You have reached Sawada Shin…"

"So, he's not even picking up when it's me, who's calling. The kid's got some nerve…." Kyotaro grunted putting down his phone and entering the first bar. Empty (read – no young master Red Lion) next bar, just like the next and the next bar after that, brought similar results. Kyotaro was getting more and more pissed, with each bar he visited. "One more and I'm fuckin' MPB'ing 'im…" Kyo muttered, after visiting six more bars and now finally entering the last of his younger friend's known hangouts. (all completely secret from Kumiko, of course, for she didn't really appreciate her… Sawada getting drunk of his ass with her brothers) 'AHA!' he thought happily, finally spotting the red mane of hair at the bar, waving his hand a bit uncertainly as he was ordering a drink. Kyotaro plopped him bum beside the younger male and motioned for the bartender to bring him something too.

"Kyo…shan…" Shin greeted him, slurring his words a bit, but forcing himself to be as fluent as he possibly could having in mind his present condition.

"Been here long, Red?" Kyo asked, downing his first drink and already motioning for another, knowing full well he could use quite a few more to beat the pulsing headache these two idiots were forcing on him.

"Hmmm… I wonder…" Shin mumbled and Kyotaro finally turned towards his companion and took a good look at him. And consequently, cursed using words that could have made even the toughest of gang bosses blush crimson. Shin, however, only furrowed a brow and downed another shot.

"Yo, barkeep!" Kyo then turned towards the man minding the bar, who quickly came up to him.

"Yes, Waka?"

"How long has this one been here?" Kyotaro asked, pointing towards Shin. The barkeep looked a bit sheepish.

"Um… well, I'd have to say for quite a while. He's at his third bottle, now." Kyotaro sweat-dropped and asked for a check, which, still sheepish looking barkeep immediately brought over.

"C'mon, kid, gimme that…" he said trying to pry the glass away from Shin, who was clinging to it quite possessively.

"Niioooo…tis, mine, Kyo-shaaaaaaaaan. Leggo…" tsking, Kyotaro finally wrestled the glass away, pulled the still trying to argue lawyer to his feet, unceremoniously tossed him over his shoulder and left the bar, blissfully ignoring the quite loud protests he got in return.

"You should really get some sleep, Young Master Red Lion… the boss will want to see you tomo… or rather, make it Monday, yea? Rest up now. I'll see you on Monday. Goodnight." Having received a positive mumble in response (read- having made sure the young man was still alive in his bed), Kyotaro left, heavy sigh on his lips. "Those two are so messed up even my life pales in comparison…"

Monday

Kumiko was dressing up. Or, she was trying to, at least, but her fingers didn't seem to be listening to her at all. Young woman sighed, looking at her bare fingers and her eyes traveled to her nightstand almost against her will. There, lying quietly, as if actually belonging there, was the little velvet box, which had caused her so many sleepless nights. Walking over, she opened it slowly and pulled the ring out. With a sigh, she put the ring on her finger. 'Just to see if it'd actually fit…' she thought to herself as she did it. And fit it did – the ring slid onto her finger like it was made for it. 'Having in mind who gave it to me, it probably was…' Kumiko sighed again, mesmerized by the simple beauty and feelings radiating from the piece of jewelry on her finger. Sighing again, her eyes traveled to the clock on the wall. And then they widened to cosmically large proportions.

"IS THAT THE TIME ALREADY?!" she bellowed before dashing through the door at a lighting speed…

"Mornin', Ouj…" Tetsu tried, but she ran by him so fast, the poor guy barely managed to stay standing.

"I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!" and with that, she was gone.

"Oh my…" Tetsu hummed shaking his head. "That one never changes…"

Somehow, Yamaguchi Kumiko managed a day in school. Her classes went simply perfectly (she was amazed, while her students were simply still down-right terrified at her amazing strength and were afraid to get their asses handed to them if they misbehaved). She probably would have gotten home without any incident at all, if not for Fujiyama-sensei, who just had to notice the ring on her finger.

"Oh me oh my, Yamaguchi-sensei, is that what I think it is? It IS, isn't it?" she gasped and fretted and left Kumiko no choice but to tell her everything… "Oh…" was all Fujiyama-sensei managed to say after hearing the tale. Yamaguchi, in the meanwhile, was already struggling to keep her tears in check.

"Look, Fujiyama-sensei… I appreciate your concern, but I really do have to get home…" 'and keep on searching for him' was left unsaid, but the other female was already nodding for Kumiko to go. With a grateful glance, she younger woman did just that, already dialing her phone as she went.

"My… I do hope everything works out for them…" Fujiyama-sensei muttered biting her lip.

"Hello. You have reached Sawada Shin. I am unable to take this call at the moment, but if you leave your contact information I will call you back. Thank you." Kumiko sighed as she put her phone down again. She couldn't even leave another message – his phone was full. The young woman bit her nail wondering what else she could try in order to find him. To find her… fiancé. If he still wanted her, that is. And from the lack of response, she was getting more and more worried that perhaps, this time, this one time he wouldn't wait for longer than he promised. She had gotten so used to him waiting for her. To him always bowing before her will. To him… always being there for her. Now she was realizing she didn't want all that to be over. Yamaguchi Kumiko cursed – she really was as slow as Shin always said she was – she loved that young, ruthless and endlessly, endlessly patient man. Loved him with all her heart and soul and she wanted to be with him. Now and forever. To spend their eternities together. With a decisive huff, she jumped off the roof she was sitting on, completely freaking out Tetsu, who was just trying to grab a quiet smoke, and scaring poor soul half to death. Kumiko was about to dash straight to Shin's apartment and bang on his door until he opened and screw the neighbors, but just as she was leaving, Kyotaro moved in front of her with a worried expression.

"Oujo, it's the Master…" Kumiko ran.

As it turned out, Kumiko's grandfather had just a bit food poisoning and was going to be completely fine. His young granddaughter smacked Kyotaro around for scaring her shitless and then spent the rest of the day fretting about the sick old Master. However, even he being sick and all, managed to notice her eyes darting to the clock from time to time and an almost inaudible sigh leave her lips once in a while. He didn't comment though – was a bit too busy vomiting all over the place and what not.

Tuesday

Kyotaro waited patiently. And then waited some more because Kumiko only had lessons on the afternoon that day… but as soon as the young woman left for school – cigarette, sunglasses, bad-ass yakuza coat. Kyo was off.

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KN..-

"Kyotaro-san? How may I help y… please, come right in." Shin finished, rolling his eyes as the older male barged in as soon as he opened the door.

"Where were you?" he asked as soon as the door closed behind him.

"Where was I when?" Shin asked calmly, going back to his desk, which was littered in marked and post-noted pages.

"Where were you yesterday?" Kyotaro asked, grinding his teeth.

"Here." Came an answer followed by an elegant shrug. "I was preparing for today's trial. Why?"

"WHY? Why, he says…" Kyotaro growled. "You were supposed come and see the Master yesterday, that's why!" Shin tried, honestly, he tried, to hide his smirk. He failed.

"I called. The Master was kind enough to inform me there were no urgent matters he needed my council on and there was no need for me to come in person." This time, he didn't even try to hide his smirk. "Phones, Kyotaro-san, are awfully handy, wouldn't you agree?" the young Waka sighed, shook his head and left, muttering about 'stubborn children and stupid old men' under his breath.

Wednesday

Yamaguchi Kumiko was on her way out of school – completely ready to finally kick down her stubborn love's door, when…

"Yamaguchi-sensei…~" she suppressed a shudder at the sweetly-poisonous voice and turned around slowly.

"Sawatari-san." She greeted him with a nod. A few moments later, the snake-ly man realized she wasn't going to give him anything and grit his teeth.

"If you would be so kind as to follow me. The director'll like to see you." Kumiko frowned.

"Now?" Sawatari-san smiled a sickly smile and nodded like the bouncing-head doggy.

"Oh yess… now." And he strutted away, looking way too happy with himself. Young teacher sighed inwardly- yet another attempt thwarted, and followed him to the principal's office.

Kumiko was fuming – now she knew why that damned Sawatari was so darned pleased with himself. He almost got her fired! She had spent the whole afternoon trying to convince Shirakawa-san that yes, she had a terrible week and yes, it was because of something that was going on at home, but no, it wouldn't be happening again because, yes, it was over…more or less. That part, however, she didn't thought important enough to mention to the director. The young woman sighed as she looked at her watch – it was almost eleven pm and she was too tired to even think, much less kick someone's door in and then get into, what obviously was going to be a shouting match, with them. 'Tomorrow.' She swore silently, got home and collapsed into her bed, kicking only her shoes off and to hell with everything else.

Thursday

Wake up – rush to school - avoid Fujiyama-sensei and her persistent questions and pitying glances – run home – change – run to Shin's apartment – climb a tree to his window (because door are for the weak~) and… he's not home.

"Hello. You have reached Sawada Shin…"

"Goddamn it!" Kumiko cursed getting out of the tree and sulking her way back home. Once there, she bumped into Kyotaro, just randomly sitting on the steps and smoking.

"Evenin', Oujo." He greeted happily and the young woman grunted in reply on passing. Then, she stopped, back-paddled back to him and a shark grin spread over her lips. Kyotaro gulped.

"Kyo-chan…"

"Y-yes, Oujo?" he asked, now fearful – the glint in her eyes was not promising a sunshine and rainbows kind of picnic.

"Listen, Kyo-chan… you love me, right?" young Waka deadpanned.

"Of course I love you, Oujo! You're my lil baby sister!" Kumiko grinned then. Kyo felt like he might just regret that declaration in a few moments. Aaaaaaaaaaand…

"I need you to get in trouble for me, Kyo-chan." Yup, he was regretting it already.

"What?" exceptionally eloquently asked Kyotaro.

"I. Need. You. To. Get. Into. Some. Serious. Trouble. Kyo." Kyotaro just blinked and Kumiko felt like a face-palm moment was upon her.

"What do you mean, Oujo?"

"I mean, I need you to get yourself into serious trouble. Lawyer-needed kind of serious, get it?" Kyotaro made an 'OH' face and then nodded, his head bobbing hard enough to fly off his shoulders. Kumiko grinned and slapped him on the shoulder. "I knew I could count on you, Kyo-chan!"

-RING- -Ri…- "Hello? Master? What can I do for…I'll be right there." Shin frowned at his phone as he hung up – for Kyotaro to actually be in jail, was…rather unusual. Shrugging of his weird vibe-feeling, Shin grabbed his official jacket, fixed his tie and left, slamming the door of his apartment.

(…)

The prosecutor was beat-red with anger while Shin was looking bored. Kyotaro was laughing on the inside – he was as good as outta here. And, but fifteen minutes later, the young Waka was walked out of the precinct by the family's lawyer.

"Thanks, Red." He grinned at the younger male, who merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever possessed you to do something as stupid as actually waiting for the cops to show after the beating other guys up?" Shin asked through a groan and Kyotaro shrugged.

"Meh, was tired. Thought a rest wouldn't hurt… kinda felt asleep while restin'… ya know the rest. Where do you think you're going?" he asked when he saw the lawyer turn the opposite direction of the household.

"Home." Answered Shin sweat-dropping. "Where else?" Kyo bit his lip. The plan was to get this young, stubborn thing inside, where his Oujo was waiting with an ambush all planned out and prepped.

"Eeeem… the Master is certain to want all the…um, official details?" he cursed inwardly for making it sound like a question. The excuse was weak at best, but Shin seemed to bite.

"You're right." The young man sighed as he changed direction. "I should report in… even though I'll probably get ambushed or some shit like that…" he mumbled to himself quietly. Kyotaro was doing tap dance in his head.

(…)

As Shin was leaving Master's chambers after giving in his report, he did, indeed, get ambushed. Kumiko was standing right in between him and the door. Young man stifled a sigh and weighted his options. He could've tried to… um, fight his way out? No, he dismissed the thought immediately. Even after all these years, she was still… still stronger than him. He could try outrunning her? Or, he darted a look through the window, jump? Well, it was barely the third floor; he could probably manage not to break something while landing.

"Shin, don't be foolish…" she snapped him out of his thoughts, startling with the level of tiredness in her voice. His eyes went to her face. 'Do NOT react.' He thought to himself and schooled his expression into a careful mask of indifference.

"Miss Yamaguchi. Good evening." He said instead of jumping and then forced his mask to stay in place despite her obvious flinch.

"We need to talk, Shin…" she tried again and he almost bit his lip – for her to not go calling him 'Sawada'… she truly was desperate. But he was stubborn. And he was proud. Master Red Lion, after all. So, refusing to let her get into his head looking all tired and vulnerable, he nodded curtly and started walking towards the door.

"Any official matters you wish to discuss can be discussed when I come back in a week or so for the regular updates with the Master. You can attend the meeting if you so wish. I must go now for I have urgent matters to attend to. Good evening, Miss Yamaguchi." He spoke quickly, not giving her an opportunity to interfere and by the end of his monologue he was out the door. And then, shame, shame on him – Sawada Shin ran. Ran and didn't look back. Not once. He couldn't. And that was exactly what saved him from stopping. Had he turned and seen the expression she was making, all his resolve would've gone down the drain right then and there…

Kumiko stood on the doorstep for a while more, looking so lost and so miserable it broke Kyo and Tetsu's hearts and made the need for revenge burn in them, but then, suddenly, she just… stopped. Looking like the world had ended, that is. All that wallowing in self-pity was replaced by a raging determination.

"You wanna do it this way then, huh, Sawada? Fine by me." She hissed under her breath and stormed back inside.

"Oh boy…" Tetsu hummed and Kyotaro could only nod.

"The boy's done it now… She completely snapped… gods help us all…"


	3. The Lagging's done... or not..?

Friday

Yamaguchi Kumiko was feeling determined. She got dressed determinedly, she went to school determinedly, she got through her classes with such determination her students were whining by the end of them and she rushed back home, still full of determination. Now, however, as she was standing in front of her full-length mirror, looking at herself, the young woman bit her lip, her determination slipping. She shook her head, getting rid of her troubling thoughts, tied her summer-coat around her even tighter, let the brush run through her hair one last time, placed her glasses gently on her nightstand and leaped from her bedroom window. There was no way in hell she'd let anyone at home see her like this. As she rushed through the now empty, dark city streets, Kumiko stifled a sigh. 'If this doesn't work… nothing will…'

(…)

Sawada Shin was drinking wine. Dark, red wine, which went marvelously with his minty cigarette, which always left a lovely honey-flavored aftertaste in his mouth after smoking. The young man sighed, flipping a document with one finger and then hummed, completely submerged in the text he was analyzing. Then his doorbell rang. Shin's eyes darted to the door and then quickly to the clock – it was past eleven pm. He cocked his head to the side, putting a list of people who could've dared bother him at this time and he came up with three names. All of those deserved to have the door opened. Shin tsk'ed, went to the door and looked through the peephole. Tsk'ing again, he cracked the door open.

"Ye..?" and his breath hitched – the shadows had hidden her from his sight before, but now, the light from his apartment light the doorway and Shin blinked. Yamaguchi Kumiko was standing in front of him. Her long hair was down (he always preferred it that way and oh, how well she knew it), she wasn't wearing her 'teaching' glasses and instead opted for contacts (she rarely did that, but when she did, he couldn't tear his eyes away – the swirling color of chocolate would always draw him in too deep and wouldn't let go), she was wearing, now young man's eyes widened, heels?! He opened his mouth to ask if he had drank so much that he was dreaming already or if he had managed to have gotten himself teleported into a parallel universe, but before he managed to get even a word out, she breezed past him and was now in the middle of his hall. Blinking once, Shin closed the door, calmly went past her and to his table, put down his glass and crushed out the cigarette stump. Those few seconds was all he needed to compose himself and put his poker mask back on. As he turned, he noticed she was wearing a light summer-coat, which was rather unusual for her, but dismissed it and spoke again. "Miss Yamaguchi, as I'm quite sure you're perfectly aware, any official business can be discussed through the phone if such need be. Not to mention, we've already talked about your presence in the next meet…" while he was talking, she was fumbling with the belt of her coat. Finally getting it undone, her nimble fingers quickly ran over the buttons undoing them as well and then she shrugged the coat off with elegant grace. Shin choked on his words. For the coat, was, apparently, the only thing Kumiko had chosen to wear that night.

As Shin's jaw was promptly hitting the floor, the young woman kicked of her heels, huffed and put her hands defiantly on her hips, her hair the only thing shielding at least some of her from his view. She was quiet, letting him process. Inside, Kumiko almost laughed 'Who's lagging now?'. Shin, meanwhile, was drinking in the sight before his eyes. She looked completely, utterly defenseless, standing there, in front of him, completely nake…then he saw the slight shimmer that was coming from her hand on her hip. And promptly lost his jaw to the floor for the second time that evening.

"Now, will you listen?" she asked quietly, looking at him with those big, chocolate eyes and that puppy-dog expression and… what else could he possibly had done? Shin nodded, still speechless and blindly reached for a chair behind him. As he sat, she stayed standing, only crossing her arms across her chest. And then she started to speak. She told him all about her fretting and worrying and her one outside one inside shoe day (Fujiyama-sensei had told her about the incident over coffee one day, Kumiko banged her head against the table). Shin's poker mask cracked at that a bit. She then told him about THE night and about that damned call from her students and how she rushed to help them, because they were her lovely, sweet, innocent students (Shin snorted – it was just so like her to do something like that) and then she told him how she ran, almost with no recollection of how, to the restaurant, which, obviously was already closed. (Shin bit his lip, he asked Francois to wait for as long as possible, but even the waiter couldn't be coerced into staying open after two am.) She finished with her attempts to get a hold of him and at that Shin had the decency to blush, recalling how Kyotaro had to, ehem, help him out a little.

"So there…" She finished finally and looked up at him, her hands falling to her sides, opening, baring herself before him, completely ready to receive his judgment. "…that's what happened… I was coming to see you. I…" she was twirling the ring around her finger unconsciously, he noted, "…I wanted to be there, but I got delayed. So…" she took a deep breath. Then another one. "…so if, if the offer's still standing and if you still want me… then, I'm yours." Shin processed the fact that he was moving only after he had already moved. In a flash, he was before her, his arms wrapping around her tiny waist, lifting her up, forcing a gasp out of her and then he was kissing her. Kissing, like there was no tomorrow and she was kissing him back just as eagerly. So focused on his kisses was she, that the fact he was moving again didn't really matter to her. Only when he tossed her on his bed, did she finally notice they weren't in his study anymore. Not that that even mattered as she looked at him and his eyes were glowing in the dim-light bedroom and they were devouring her and making her shiver. He didn't say a word still, as he loosened his tie, tossed it over his shoulder, unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off; undid his belt, pants and kicked them off. He was still quite happily silent even as he crawled over to her and gave her another smoldering kiss. Kumiko gasped, threw her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. Shin smirked into their kiss, which annoyed her to no end so with a huff, she moved and changed their positions, ending up on top of him. Now she smirked, but Shin only rolled his eyes. She might have been stronger than him in a fair fight, but this was his bed. Not to mention that tonight, of all nights he would not let her be in charge. Not tonight. One snap of his hips and a very surprised Kumiko was once again on her back, under him. Her wide eyes and her mouth, forming a perfect 'oh' were driving him crazy. His lips were on hers then, his hands were trailing her body, each touch setting her on fire and she moaned, her gasps forming his name. Shin's lips followed the path his hands had taken and his lover's eyes fluttered close as she writhed underneath his touch, eagerly inviting him to do more. As he moved in between her legs, which opened up for him immediately, inviting, needing him, Shin thought 'Screw foreplay…' and Kumiko's eyes flew open when he moved. And then she gasped. And moaned, her nails leaving marks on his shoulders, causing him to groan and bury his face in her shoulder, breathing in her intoxicating scent, that was all her. She was chanting his name now, over and over again and Shin knew he was grinning like a bloody fool – making her lose control like this was the most exhilarating feeling ever. And then he abandoned thought as all there was, was her, and her arms around him and her voice, screaming his name to heavens.

When they both regained their breath, the young man looked down at his lover, who was curled up on his chest and chuckled. She raised her head and blinked at him sleepily.

"What's so funny?" he shook his head.

"Nothin'. I just hope that this was enough of an answer for you." Kumiko blinked again and then beamed up at him.

"You still want me!" Shin laughed outright then.

"A bit of an understatement, wouldn't you say?" his lover blushed and hid her head on his chest. Shin sighed contently. "Now all that's left is to plan the wedding…" Kumiko's head snapped up, all sleepiness gone just like that.

"The… the…w-wedding…?" Shin cracked one eye open and saw her shut down, her face going completely white and lifeless. He sighed and shook his head again.

"Here we go again with the lagging…"

/End/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, that's it. thank you, who decides to read this.  
> any thoughts and comments are always more than welcome and appreciated.  
> -Fog


End file.
